


Sting like a butterfly

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Drunk Sex, First Time, Fluff, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Getting Together, Knifeplay, M/M, Nines is gentle and caring, Not really though, Smut, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: Gavin has a hard time keeping his inappropriate crush in check but then one day he sees Nines with a knife.Well, he's fucked.





	Sting like a butterfly

  "What the fuck are you doing?" Gavin barked at Nines. Nines who was sitting at his own table, focused on the screen, probably filing reports judging by the yellow flickering of his LED, flipping a butterfly knife idly.

  "Completing the report you were supposed to give captain Fowler yesterday."

  Gavin rolled his eyes. He was just about to start working on it, ok? He didn't need that plastic prick to do his work for him.

  "I'm talking about the knife, you ass," he bit back but there was no real heat behind it.

  Nines' light changed to blue as he looked up at him. The knife snapped shut with an audible click and Gavin swallowed thickly.

  "I had a discussion with Connor about the coin he has. He informed me it helps him think when there's too much stimuli at once. I wanted to give it a try but I'm not a huge fan of coins. This seemed like a good second option."

  Gavin watched in awe as Nines flipped the knife open and closed again gracefully. A soft sound that was dangerously close to a moan escaped the back of his throat. Nines' eyebrows raised a bit, LED blinking yellow. Gavin knew he was blushing now and decided to cover his embarrassment the best way he knew how.

  "Well, make sure you keep it away from me. The last thing I need is you injuring me."

  Gavin swore the android smirked a little bit but it was so quick that he couldn't be really sure.

  "Whatever you say, detective."

\---

  The next few days were torture. Nines kept the knife closeby, flipping it mindlessly whenever he pondered over some evidence and Gavin, though he tried, wasn't able to look away. His mind unhelpfully provided various images featuring him, Nines and that damn knife pressed against his heated skin.

  "Detective, are you feeling alright? Your body temperature and heart rate are elevated."

  "Stop scanning me, asshole," Gavin barked, finally peeling his eyes away from the glinting blade and focusing back on his computer screen. Well... looking at it at least.

  "If you're sick, you should head home."

  "I don't need a babysitter," he bit back, hoping that Nines would finally drop both the subject and the knife. He chewed on his lower lip nervously, pretending to read something. The sounds of the knife stopped and he sighed in relief. Finally he could maybe get some work done.

  There was a shuffling sound and suddenly his chair was being spinned around, making him let out an undignified squeak that was way too high pitched for an officer of his rank, before Nines was right in his face, his blue eyes roaming across his face.

  "What do you want?" Gavin hissed, resisting the urge to do something stupid... like kiss the android for example. Instead he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, hoping the android wouldn't notice.

  Nines' light was spinning rapid yellow as he was gathering information.

  "Your current heart rate is 71 - 8 beats more than your usual resting rate. Your temperature is also higher, although you're sitting near the air-conditioning in only a T-shirt. Your pupils are dilated-"

  Gavin got up abruptly, making Nines take a few steps backwards, finally stopping his little rant. Gavin could feel his face burn with the intensity of his blush. Nines' frown dissapeared after a while, his LED quickly flashing red before going back to yellow. A soft _'oh'_ left the android's mouth, but Gavin didn't care. He had to get out of here, somewhere safe, somewhere far from Nines.

  He grabbed his phone and jacket, brushing around Nines towards the exit.

  "Tell Fowler I took the day off," he told the receptionist, not waiting for her to say anything. He had enough vacation days to last him a lifetime and it was quiet. They could manage one day without him.

\---

  As soon as Gavin got home he went straight to the whiskey bottle he kept in his kitchen cabinet. He poured himself a healthy glass, downing it almost in one go. The burn in his throat made him feel better. He leaned his head to the one side and the other, sighing with relief as his spine popped, relieving some of the tension that's been haunting him all day.

  "Fucking android, thinks he knows everything," he cursed under his breath, just to fill in the quiet of his flat. He finished his drink, leaving both the glass and the bottle out, before he made his way to the bathroom. A shower would do him just good.

  He shucked off his clothes, putting them quickly into the hamper before stepping into the shower, turning the water on. He set it so it was just shy enough of uncomfortably hot, before letting it wash over his head and shoulders.

  He closed his eyes in an attempt to relax but all he could see were blue eyes, his ears filled with the sounds of a knife being flipped open and closed repeatedly. His eyes snapped open and he cursed into the stream of water. Cursed at Nines for being so fucking perfect all the time, cursed at himself for having too many damn kinks.

  He let his forehead rest against the cold tiles of his shower as his hand found it's way between his legs. Once he rubbed one out he would feel better, and because he'd been pent up for a while now, it wasn't going to take him long.

  A soft gasp escaped him as he slipped a finger inside himself. Damn, he couldn't remember the last time he was this wet. And all because his fucking android partner thought it was a good idea to get a knife and flip it around. Damn him.

  He was so close, quiet moans escaping his slightly parted lips. Just a little bit more and-

  Gavin almost slipped to his death as he jumped when the doorbell rang suddenly but luckily caught himself at the last minute. He cursed under his breath, his mood turning even more foul than it was before he got into the shower.

  He was so close. Maybe he could pretend he wasn't home, finish what he started...

  The bell rang again and with a curse he turned off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist before stomping out into the hallway.

  It was probably old Mrs. Wellner who locked herself out of her flat again. A sweet old lady, she always brought him chocolate chip cookies. He wasn't going to take his rage out on her. So he took a calming breath before opening the door.

  It wasn't Mrs. Wellner.

  Gavin slammed the door shut in Nines' face. At least... he tried to. The damn android caught the door just before they closed.

  "Please, Gavin, I came to talk."

  The use of his name made Gavin's breath hitch. Nines never used his name - he was always Reed or detective depending on how much of an ass he was being. He didn't want to talk. But maybe if he got his heart crushed now he could finally move on. He opened the door slowly, letting the android step in.

  Nines looked him up and down and Gavin suddenly felt self-conscious, face heating up. The android knew about his history, he read his file after all, but he was standing there only in his towel for Christ's sake... he felt too vulnerable.

  "You can wait in the kitchen, I'll be right there."

  Nines nodded sharply, blue eyes catching his before he turned around and walked away. Gavin sighed, making his own way to his bedroom where he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt on.

  What was he doing? What was he going to say? Deciding that he could always come up with something on his feet, he remembered the whiskey he left on the counter and decided that another glass couldn't hurt right now.

  Nines was sitting at the table, already flipping that cursed knife that started all of this trouble for Gavin. So Gavin walked to the whiskey and did something he used to do back in college. Drank straight from the bottle. He took a few gulps before he put it back down forcefully. The knife behind his back going - _click clack, click clack_ \- as it swirled in Nines' hand.

  "I'm sorry I made you upset earlier, detective. It was not my intention."

  Gavin barked out a bitter laugh, turning around, finally looking at the android. And maybe the drinks weren't the best idea, judging by the way Gavin wanted nothing more than to crawl onto Nines' lap and beg him to use the knife on him.

  "Could you put that knife away?" he snapped, hoping that the android would say what he came to say as soon as possible. Then he could be left alone with the bottle and self-pity. He was good at that.

  "Does the knife really bother you that much?" Nines asked, tilting his head as he performed a trick that looked almost impossible. Gavin licked his lips as his eyes trailed to the movements of the blade.

  "Yes," he said, but his voice was too shaky.

  Nines stood up, blue eyes scanning him, LED swirling yellow. His hand never stopped, keeping the knife in it's motion, as he slowly made his way to Gavin who was now gripping the counter in a futile attempt to ground himself.

  "Your temperature and heart rate is rising. Your pupils are dilated. I think you're lying to me detective," he said, voice calm and even. Gavin swallowed thickly, licking his lips again.

  "Because I think that that's not the correct emotion you're currently feeling," Nines paused, flipping the blade open, pressing the tip gently against Gavin's throat, dragging it slowly to his jugular notch. There he put just a tad more pressure on it and Gavin gasped, hips giving a small twitch. Nines smirked, "ah, so you _do_ find it arousing. I had my suspicions."

  "What are you gonna do about it, you prick?" Gavin hissed at him, already ready to get defensive.

  "I would very much like to further our relationship into something more intimate. If you're willing of course," Nines smiled, pulling the knife away a bit.

  Gavin's head was spinning. The implications of the situation were quite obvious, yet he had to make sure...

  "You want to have sex with me?"

  "Very much so. I currently lack any kind of experience but I was hoping that you might be a willing teacher."

  "Fucking hell."

  "I realise that you might need some time to-"

  Nines was cut off by Gavin's lips on his. The kiss was fast and urgent and later Gavin would hate himself for not making Nines' first kiss more special but at the time it was perfect. Especilly when Nines responded quickly, slipping his tongue into Gavin's mouth, pulling the detective closer by the hip.

  Nines pressed the knife against Gavin's neck, pulling away. Gavin whined, trying to chase Nines' lips but stopped promptly when the blade pressed into his skin more firmly, dangerously close to cutting him.

  "You should be more careful. Wouldn't want to cut you," Nines whispered, his eyes turned dark, blue blush dusting his cheeks.

  "Please, I want you to," Gavin rushed to say, any embarrassment he could feel at this admission flying out the window when Nines growled hungrily, stealing a quick kiss.

  "Strip," Nines commanded him sternly, smirking at the speed in which Gavin pulled off his T-shirt, kicking off his sweatpants shortly after. Nines' eyes roamed over his body and Gavin felt like his skin was on fire. He was completely at the android's mercy as he flipped the knife in his hand, pressing it once more against his throat, a whole body shudder coursing through him at the cold metal.

  "I wonder," Nines said, his tone light as the tip of the blade traveled down Gavin's torso, not hard enough to break the skin but just enough that it left a visible trail, "just what would you let me do to you before you broke."

  Gavin gasped, the combination of almost pain and feeling of somebody having so much control over what happened to him next making his head spin.

  "Do you have a safeword?" Nines suddenly asked, the blade stopping momentarily just over Gavin's ribs, rising and falling with his rapid breathing.

  "Red for stop, green for go," Gavin said, moaning when the knife drew a circle before it continued, tracing his abs lightly.

  "Efficient system," Nines said appreciatevely but Gavin didn't really have the brain capacity to answer him right now.

  Nines' other hand was suddenly at his hip, digging his thumb in just the right spot that made Gavin's hips buck, the sudden movement causing the knife to nick his side. Gavin didn't even register it at first but then Nines' thumb gathered the little trickle of blood that poured out of the small wound, sucking the digit then into his mouth. His eyes never left Gavin's as his LED flickered yellow, analysing.

  "Nines," Gavin breathed out, desperation seeping into his voice.

  "Yes?" Nines quirked one eyebrow, his hand returning back to Gavin's hip.

  "Please, touch me," Gavin didn't care how fucking needy he must have looked in that moment.

  "I _am_ touching you," that bastard smirked and Gavin huffed, pouting a little bit.

  "You fucking know what I meant," he growled, the end of that sentence turning into a moan as Nines' hand slipped between his lips, gathering the wetness there before moving to rub at his dick.

  "Better?" Nines asked smugly, kissing at Gavin's jaw lightly. Gavin was able to only moan in response, a high pitched sound that was music to Nines' ears. His hands curled into the fabric of Nines' shirt in attempt to ground himself at least a little bit.

  Nines pushed two fingers into Gavin's heat, thrusting them gently in and out, all the while drawing perfect geometrical shapes into Gavin's skin with the knife.

  "Do you know what I want to do to you?" Nines purred into Gavin's ear, not really expecting a coherent response. His next words were a bit of a gamble but judging by Gavin's reactions so far he was willing to risk it. Gavin's hips were meeting his fingers, trying to set a faster pace. Nines obliged him, rubbing at his dick in small circles with his thumb.

  "I want to carve my name into you, so everybody could see that you belong to me," he whispered and Gavin cried out, his hips stuttering as he came on the android's fingers. Nines immediately snapped the knife shut, placing it on the counter so he could support the detective while he rode out his orgasm. Gavin was holding onto him for dear life, whimpering when Nines withdrew his fingers carefully.

  Once Gavin was sure that his own legs won't give out on him and his vision stopped spinning he looked up at Nines. Perfect, beautiful Nines who was still blushing, eyes dark with desire and LED slowly pulsing yellow. Gavin used the hold he had on his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. This one was slower, less urgent but the more it was passionate.

  Nines pulled Gavin closer and the detective moaned as he felt a hardness press against his hip. The knowledge that he was the reason behind it was doing amazing things to his ego. His hands found way to Nines' hair, messing the perfection in the process. He tugged at the strands and Nines growled into their kiss, picking him off the ground. Gavin moaned, letting the android carry him through his flat before he was softly placed on his bed.

  Nines stopped kissing him, taking a step back where he started unbuttoning his shirt, his movements precise yet a little bit urgent. The shirt was gone quickly and God, was that a sight that would burn itself into Gavin's brain.

  The rest of his clothes followed soon after and it wasn't long before Nines was standing in the middle of his bedroom, Gavin gaping at him.

  "Fuck, how big are you?" Gavin heard himself say and he would cringe at his bluntness but Nines just chuckled, the most beautiful blue blush dusting his cheeks as he made a hesitant step towards Gavin.

  "Nine inches."

  "You're fucking kidding me, right?" Gavin's eyes snapped to Nines', a little bit of panic bleeding into his voice. The biggest dildo he used on himself was seven and a half and even that was sometimes too much. Nines seemed to catch onto his hesitation instantly, the damn detective android he was, and instantly kneeled in front of Gavin, taking hold of his hand.

  "We could do something else," Nines offered gentlybut Gavin just shook his head.

  "No!" he said loudly, a burning blush appearing on his face. Nines' LED circled yellow a few times before it snapped back to blue and a smirk appeared on his face. Before Gavin could even ask what was going on his head disappeared between Gavin's legs.

  "Fuck," Gavin gasped when Nines' clever tongue circled around his dick before he sucked it into his mouth, flicking at it gently. Gavin fell back on his elbows, unable to pull his eyes away from Nines. The android looked up at him, eyes impossibly dark with desire and hummed, the vibrations shooting through Gavin's core like electricity, a pathetic whine escaping him.

  "Nines, please," he moaned, not really sure what he was asking for anymore. Nines sucked at him one more time before letting go, leaning up to kiss Gavin once more. He could taste himself on Nines' tongue but fuck if he couldn't care less.

  "It would be probably easier if you were on top," Nines said, already pulling Gavin up on the bed. And normally Gavin would be opposed to the idea... he liked more submissive positions... but when his eyes strayed to Nines' dick he figured that it was probably for the best.

  He climbed into Nines' lap, cursing at how clumsy he felt in comparison to his partner. Nines just lain back, the softest smile on his face, hands finding their way to Gavin's hips.

  "You sure about this?" Nines asked and Gavin scoffed.

  "Shouldn't that be my line?" he ground down on Nines, enjoying the little gasp and the swirl of yellow he got in return, Nines' grip on him getting a little bit tighter. Not yet enough to hurt. He had to try harder.

  He took hold of Nines' dick, giving it a firm stroke. It gave a twitch and a bead of light blue precum appeared before he smeared it with his thumb. A soft moan escaped Nines and Gavin's eyes finally snapped up from his hand and now he could see the expression on the android's flushed face.

  Nines' lips were slightly parted and his eyes fixed on what Gavin was doing. His LED was pulsing a calm blue, flicking to yellow occasionally. Before Gavin could chicken out, he lined himself up and sunk down onto Nines' cock slowly.

  Once he was fully seated he had to let himself get adjusted to the feeling of being completely full. He gave an experimental roll of his hips, moaning at the sensation. He opened his eyes, not really knowing when he closed them, and smiled at Nines who was currently biting his lower lip in an attempt to muffle his sounds.

  Gavin rolled his hips again, more sure of the movement, slowly gaining a rhythm that was both not enough and almost more than he could handle. He let his hands roam over Nines' torso distractedly, raking his fingernails lightly over the area where ribs should be.

  "Ga-vin," Nines breathed out, and God he sounded so wrecked already, his grip on Gavin's hips definitely hard enough to leave bruises. At that realization Gavin gave a particullary hard roll and suddenly Nines gasped, his stomach flexing under Gavin's hands. Gavin swore under his breath at the feeling of Nines' cum filling him.

  Right. This was Nines' first time, of course he would be sensitive. Gavin slipped off of him, ready to take care of himself with his hand but Nines used the grip he had on his hips to flip them around so he was now looming over surprised Gavin.

  Nines kissed him, biting at his lower lip before pushing back in, the slide easier than before thanks to Gavin's slick and Nines' cum. Gavin let out a puzzled moan into the kiss.

  "I can override my refractory period," he said with a smirk and a sinful roll of his hips that made Gavin choke out a moan. Nines propped himself on his elbows so he could place open mouthed kisses and soft bites on Gavin's neck as he set a slow pace.

  Gavin basked in the attention for a while, sighing happily at the kisses and moaning quietely at the bites but after a while he was starting to get impatient. He rolled his hips into one of Nines' thrusts, smirking at the sharp intake of unnecessary breath and the flash of yellow.

  Nines pulled away from his neck, looking him in the eyes and Gavin smiled at him dopily, playing with his hair, tugging at the strands from time to time gently.

  "Don't," Nines growled in warning and Gavin just rolled his hips again.

  "Gavin, I'm serious, stop it," Nines almost whined and Gavin chuckled.

  "Why?" another roll. This times Nines' hips suddenly snapped forwards, making Gavin moan at the sensation. Nines' LED flickered red, his hand rubbing at Gavin's hip affectionately as he pulled out halfway.

  "I don't want to hurt you," he said softly but Gavin just huffed rolling his hips once more.

  "Gavin," he sighed in fake exasperation, smile already tugging on his lips as Gavin kissed his jaw lightly.

  "C'mon Nines. I want to feel you for days," he whispered, a small smile playing on his lips before it was quickly wiped away when Nines straightened, taking hold of Gavin's bruised hips, thrusting into him quickly.

  "Fuck!"

  "Are you alright?" Nines asked alarmed, immediately stopping, LED circling red.

  "Don't you dare stop," Gavin growled, locking his feet behind Nines' back, pulling him in.

  Nines' LED stayed on red for a little bit before he proceeded thrusting, working up to a faster pace. And then Gavin was fisting the sheets, moaning like a bitch because it felt too good and Nines' hands were roaming all over his body, as if they weren't really sure where to settle.

  They slid over his thighs, to his hips where Nines pressed his fingers gently into the bruises, kneeding the muscle there for a moment before venturing up. They settled on running over his abs for a while, tracing the scar from a bullet under his ribcage and the little nick from Nines' knife, touching the scars under his pecks with feather light fingers, before repeating the whole process in reverse. All the while keeping with the fast rhythm he set before.

  " _Nines_ ," Gavin practically sobbed, hand curling behind the android's neck, carding his fingers in the soft synthetic hair and pulled Nines into a searing kiss.

  Nines' hand snaked between their bodies and he started circling Gavin's dick in small precise circles that had the detective mewling into his mouth.

  "Nines, fuck - please don't stop, don't-" Gavin cried out as he came, stomach flexing and thighs trembling as Nines kept thrusting away, chasing his own release.

  "C'mon babe," Gavin breathed out, caressing Nines' back muscles, feeling how they moved with every thrust.

  "You gonna cum for me? Fill me up real good?" Gavin knew he was blabbering at this point but didn't really care when Nines sped up, LED switching between all of his colours. Nines was panting softly, the cutest little frown on his perfect face. He was so close, if he could just-

  Gavin bit down on the place where his neck met his shoulder, fingers digging into his shoulder blades and Nines came, soft moan escaping his parted lips. His arms trembled as he tried not to fall on the detective.

  They stayed like that for a moment, Gavin desperately trying to catch his breath and Nines trying to cool down his core. When he finally pulled out, it was accompanied by Gavin's quiet whine. No doubts he was currently oversensitive. Nines pecked his lips and got up, walking swiftly to the bathroom. There he drew a bath, making sure it was ideal temperature before returning to the detective.

  Gavin was lying in the same position he left him except his knees were touching and an arm was thrown over his eyes. His breathing was calmer but not yet back to normal.

  "Can you walk?" Nines asked, smiling at the groan the detective let out.

  "Can I? Probably. Will I? _I think the fuck not,_ " Gavin said, never letting the arm shielding his eyes fall down.

  "I drew you a bath," Nines said. There was a moment of silence and then Gavin's arms reached out to Nines, making grabby hands at him. All the while the detective refused to open his eyes. He was trying to prolong the afterglow as much as possible.

  That's why he didn't notice that the android shifted towards him, and when he picked him up swiftly in bridal style, he squeaked, arms flying around Nines' neck, eyes snapping open. Nines chuckled, carrying his detective towards the bathroom.

  "I hate you," Gavin hissed but immediately followed this statement with a kiss. Nines hummed, letting their tongues slide together easily.

  "You have a strange way of showing hate," Nines mused once they separated, submerging the detective slowly into the water, climbing in shortly after. Gavin leaned back, resting his head on Nines' shoulders, sighing blissfuly when the android wrapped his arms around him protectively.

  "Yeah, I'm a liar. Don't hate you at all," he said into the silence, his voice already getting heavy with sleep.

  "Good, I don't hate you either," Nines whispered, kissing the detective's temple where a LED would be, smiling gently at the hum Gavin let out, cuddling closer to him. Tomorrow they would have to talk some things out but right now they were both just happy to enjoy each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's something wrong, let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I suck at writing smut but I'm trying to get better and I don't totally hate this, so yay me, right?


End file.
